federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - October, 2385
This page chronicles posts #14221-14300 and spans the time of October 1st to October 31st of the year 2385. *CP - September, 2385 *CP - November, 2385 Cardassia Plots First Week Ready to leave, OZARA VENIK finds DURAS VENIK in the middle of a fight with a mUniverse character and interrupts it causing him to lose. He is happy she is leaving but tries to make it so they don’t fight. Third Week Back to duty, AVARIN INDUS rejoins the Danuree, only to speak with QUESTA DAMAR about the news of Jevriani’s murdered family and how the Federation now is considering pulling out their help if the Cardassian government had anything to do with it. QUESTA is upset CORAT may have murdered children and confronts him. He admits to it, but says he is not sorry because he is protecting his family. Questa quickly makes up the story to go along with the vigilante excuse. Fourth Week Getting back on Prime, RAYLON EVEK wants to surprise his lover and stalks DAYIN LETHO-EVEK, almost getting into a fight. They find each other and are soon able to really enjoy Dayin’s new prosthetic penis, trying it out – the boy now able to come. DURAS VENIK is surprised to get a communication from KOHSII VENIK and she tells him that Ozara had an incident at home that may have been a miscarriage and he should come home. Bajor Plots First Week Induced on the planet, AMITY IOAN has her final child HUANG IOAN a little early. YINTAR IOAN is there as well but he shows little interest in the whole process (October 01, 2385). Receiving news from Starfleet, KITAAN DHOW is asked to supervise on Deep Space 5. He inquires with N’LANI DHAJA about it and she agrees it would be a good idea and neat adventure. Deep Space Nine Plots Second Week Coming back from work a frustrated JULIAN BASHIR explains to RAJA BASHIR that after 16 years on the station he is beginning to feel unappreciated and debates with the idea of moving to Earth after she is finished with school. USS Valiant Plots Second Week On its first mission since the war, the Valiant crew is getting used to the flight including TARA VONDREHLE who is looking for friends for certain sports. AANG THRISS answers one about raquette ball and they get to talking, Tara explaining she is half-Cardassian. Third Week Off duty, EDWARD ELBRUNNE is having some fun and starts to heavily flirt with AANG THRISS who thinks he is only kidding. They arrange to meet in a holodeck later and Eddie’s penis is accidentally brought of out his pants which makes Thriss uncomfortable. Vulcan Plots Third Week Seeing TE’JAAL en route home, FARAN UNA once more offers to walk with her and they go back to her place. She makes him food and they discuss her choices to be single and a career woman and her ideas on her future. Fourth Week Going to pick up Farhi, FARAN UNA, along with TE’JAAL go to KATAL UNA’s residence. Katal is shocked to see that he brought the Vulcan. She gets jealous and confronts him about it before Faran leaves – feeling guiltier about Te’jaal. KATAL decides that she is going to make herself look like a Vulcan and cuts her hair in that style. CATHASACH is both shocked and jealous, wondering if she did it for Faran. Romulan Plots Second Week On their mission, DAYIN LETHO-EVEK has found the first family and takes Tah’leea Jevriani into custody, torturing her into making a video in order to get her husband to turn himself in. He threatens to kill their sons and daughter if Jevriani doesn’t cooperate. BAARIL JO’REK has the wife and twin daughters of Sullan S’tokkr in his possession and tortures RHIA S’TOKKR, but she doesn’t give up any information. Third Week Walking in on DAYIN LETHO-EVEK hacking up the bodies of Jevriani’s sons and wife prompts BAARIL JO’REK to pull the plug on the hostage missions. He orders Letho to stop and insists on contacting Legate Damar to see if this was authorized. BAARIL orders for RHIA S’TOKKR to be treated and taken from the interrogation rooms before placed in his quarters to ensure she isn’t harmed by Letho. He insists with her he is not the same kind of man Jevriani or her husband were and won’t disrespect the dead. CORAT DAMAR is contacted and DAYIN speaks with him about the mission. The Legate authorizes him to send what he has done and then come home to reassignment as a body guard. Once Letho is off the ship, BAARIL speaks with RHIA again and allows her to use his bed. She discusses her fate with her and she argues that the families of officers have nothing to do with the wars and Baaril continues to wonder about the last moments of his wife’s demise. Fourth Week Getting more demanding, BAARIL JO’REK makes RHIA S’TOKKR stay in his bed with him. She complies but he gets more aggressive and starts to kiss and touch her a little bit before they go to sleep. #10 October, 2385 #10 October, 2385 #10 October, 2385